Hurricane
by nathysva
Summary: Finnick and Annie have been dating for 3 months. But, Finnick still was not sure if he wants to be bounded to someone. Annie love Finnick for a long time by now, but she was not sure if can stands his acts for long. Will there love be strong enough to save Finnick from himself? Will be strong enough to put them together?


Hello everyone! This is my first Fic, so do not be hard on me :) English is also my second langague so I'm sorry if the writting is not that good.

I started this fic before reading a lot of Odesta and Everlark Fics, I was listening to some musics and the inspiration come to chapter will be related to a song! So I hope you like!

PS: I write this, and after I was watching Billboard Women in Music and I sow Kelsea Ballerini performing, I really like her song and after looking for more songs I found " First Time" and it was the perfect match for this Prologue.

Prologue - First Time

Annie looked to her phone for the hundredth time that night. Maybe it has been more, but she could not tell. She heavily sighed. He promised that he would be on time. Why she does even believe in his promises anyway? For the last time she called to Finninck. It was the fifth time that night -this she could tell-. She was tired of this. Once again, the phone reached the mail voice. She had already send three messages, and she was not going to send any more. She still had some pride left. She can stand these things all the time, and she had enough. She text Katniss instead.

"Hey, Katniss, what are you up too? Finnick did not show up again. I don't want to be home alone"

When the phone rings out, she knew that was Katniss, but she couldn't control herself to hope it was Finnick. She realized that she was shacking when she picked up her phone and sow the unknowing number.

"Hey Annie!" She recognizes Katniss voice and the disappointment hit her like a truck.

"Hey Katniss." It was hard to hide the sadness in her voice. She should had learned to pretend by now.

Finnick was already tizzy because of the shots. He was not supposed to be there. He should be with _his_ Annie, she was going halfway of the state tomorrow and they were supposed to enjoy their last night in a while together. He was trying to get out of the party without anyone notice him, but of course would not work.

"Hey Finnick, my man! I have something for you." He sows Gale coming to his direction with two blondies. Each one holding one of his arms. He recognizes one of them, it was Glimmer. The other he could not recognize, but it could be her sister. Blond with a perfect boy, wearing as many make up she could. They're both looking high.

"Gale, man I'm sorry but I have to go. Annie she…" Finnick tried to the right thing after all...

"Man, c'mon I have some good stuff here. We are not going to go training together for a while, let's do one last time, bros before hoes right?"

Gale was the captain of the football team. Finnick was in the swimming team, and sometimes coaches put them to worked out together in the gym. Their friendship extends to getting high and get all the girls they could at parties.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was Annie calling. She never like Gale. First of all, because of his background story with Katniss. In additional, she uses to call Gale as his "party friend". Once they are only friends to go to parties. She knew he would never be there for Finnick if he needs to.

Annie. He could not do that with her. There was a part of him that felt terrible for doing that. But she knew what she was going into when they started to date. He was not ready to stay in a relationship. She told her that he was not ready. He could not be attached to anyone. He was Finnick.

"What do you have?" He asked ignoring the vibration on his cellphone.

"What do you want?" Gale asked showing out discreetly two packages that was on his pockets. He could recognize the weed on it. The that were all this time kissing Gale's necks looked excited to the packages contents.

Finnick looked to the packages and felt her phone vibrate again, he looked and it was Annie again. "Hey baby, you are late. Are you still coming? Love you. A.

Love you. He remembered she saying she love him at her first time. And how he just looked at her choked. He did not say back, but she did not felt intimidated by his silence. She just kissed him. He did not deserve her. He never will deserve her. He just needed to clear his mind a little, and Gale had the answer for it.

He grabbed one pocket.

" And that's why goodbye should mean goodbye for the first time" Kelsea Ballerini- First Time

watch?v=lVN55Snk5BI


End file.
